Someone Like You
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: A nice cozy night with the Titans. Fluffy goodness abound.


**Due to all of my torturous character-death stories, I have brought you this...**

**Fluff!**

**It's more of a drabble of sorts. It really has no plotline, just a warm and cozy night in the Titans' household.**

**Now I know what you all are thinking: "Faith, you ALWAYS make us think it'll be all nice, and then crush us! Why should we trust you kind words?"**

**Because I actually mean it this time. I do! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>"Dude! That game is epic!" Beast Boy threw his arms out in front of him, looking at Cyborg with wide eyes.<p>

Cyborg waved his hand from his spot on the couch and pulled a face. "Psh, you wish. Obviously 'Zombie Invasion IV' is so much better. Have you _seen_ the graphics?"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, his hands going on his hips. "Are you serious? Too bad 'Revenge of the Zombpire' is _so_ much better." He turned to the right, looking at Raven, who was currently sitting in the armchair with a book in hand. "Right Rae?"

She glanced up at him, and then back down at her book. "Sure, whatever. And don't call me Rae."

Beast Boy looked back at Cyborg with a triumphant smirk, causing a full-out war to take place.

Starfire giggled from her spot on Robin's chest. The couple was lying on the couch, Starfire turned on her stomach and resting in between his legs, her head resting on his chest. She had her head turned in the direction of the bickering boys, her eyes lit up, a large smile on her face. She snuggled farther into Robin's red cashmere-wool sweater, the leader allowing them a 'civvies' day; she had opted for the white cashmere sweater Robin had gotten her for their one year anniversary a couple weeks prior. She lifted her head and looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "They are quite humorous to watch, yes?"

Robin looked down at her, one arm behind his head and the other casually tossed around her waist, a small chuckle escaping. "When they want to be, yeah. You'd think they could agree on at least _one_ game." He rolled his eyes. "I swear, they're worse than Control Freak."

Starfire shuddered under him, thinking about the over-sized villain's infatuation with her. She felt Robin stiffen slightly and a growl deep in his throat, which Starfire quickly silenced with a sweet kiss.

"Awwww! You see that Cy? They're getting' all cuddly over there." Beast Boy looked at them, his eyebrows wiggling.

Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask, a smirk on his face. "I would think you guys would've realized that the teasing doesn't work anymore." He tightened his grip on Starfire and kissed the top of her head, causing her to giggle.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, a bit let down. His eyes moved to Raven and his light demeanor was back. "Hey Rae, since Rob and Sta-"

"No."

His brow furrowed. "But you didn't even know what I was-"

"No."

Cyborg laughed at Beast Boy, shaking his head with a smile. "B, man, you should know better than that."

He glared at Cyborg and sat down on the armrest, his arms crossed with a pout. "Whatever, dude. She'll come around."

Raven looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh really now?"

Beast Boy nodded, his eyes daring her to challenge him. "Ohhh yeah."

All of the rest thought him incredibly stupid for actually thinking that he could win the fight, but didn't say anything simply for the entertainment benefits.

Cyborg turned to Robin and Starfire with a smile and shake of the head. "I swear, he has a death wish."

Robin smirked and shrugged. "What, you can't see it? Obviously true love." He turned to the two bickering Titans, and then back to Cyborg. "See? Like a married couple. Obviously a match made in heaven."

Starfire giggled and nodded. "Oh yes! And then Raven and I may commence in the girl talk and share stories!" She grinned up at her boyfriend.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly would you two be talking about?"

She bit her lip and laid her head back down, trying to hide the smile on her face in his chest. "Nothing…"

Cyborg snorted with a smile. "Good luck with that, Rob."

Robin gave him a flat look. "At least I have a girlfriend to have girl talk. How about you, hm?" He smirked and would have folded his arms if Starfire wasn't in them.

Cyborg opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Well…that's not the point. Besides, I met this totally cool girl while out yesterday…" He trailed off and looked to the ground.

Starfire shot up from Robin's chest, looking over at him. "Oh? What is her name?"

He glanced at her with a small smile. "Sarah."

She suppressed a squeal. "Then we may all have the romantic partners!" She sat up and clapped her hands.

Raven stopped mid-fight and looked over at her. "Beast Boy and I do _not_-"

"Whatever you do the saying of, Raven." Starfire smiled sweetly at her, and then was tugged back down by Robin, him kissing her softly until forcing her back down on his chest.

He smiled down at her. "Did I say you could leave?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Because I live to please you, of course. Correct?"

He nodded with a grin. "Correct." He snuggled her, causing her to giggle.

Cyborg looked over at them, and then at Raven and Beast Boy, and smiled. "You know what guys? I think we make a pretty good family."

They all looked at each other, and then at him, and nodded.

Robin smirked and ran his fingers through Starfire hair. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you! Kinda reminds me of a longer version of one of my drabbles in CBT. They're all just so cute together :)<strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
